


[ART] PEOPLE Magazine - Accretion (ch 14)

by SerephentGifts (serephent)



Series: Magazine Covers [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Batman Played by Ben Affleck, Fake Magazine Cover, M/M, People Magazine, Photomanipulation, SuperBat, Superman Played by Henry Cavill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serephent/pseuds/SerephentGifts
Summary: A fake magazine cover I createdSPOILER ALERT:Please note the fic and chapter in the title. Viewing this before getting to that point in the story will most likely result in spoilers.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Magazine Covers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721218
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	[ART] PEOPLE Magazine - Accretion (ch 14)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Holdt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdt/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Accretion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876540) by [Holdt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdt/pseuds/Holdt). 



> **Special thanks to:** [Cattyk8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattyk8) for all the help with headlines!

**NOTE:** Holdt's superbat series (see above for the link) is just amazing! It was great fun creating this for them. I love Henry & Ben in these roles! I added some grey to Ben's hair as the original didn't have any. I also gave Henry glasses. Boy was that a pain! Hopefully they don't look too bad. 

.

.

.

.

[ ](http://www.imaginationsetfree.com/superbat/PEOPLE%20-%20Accretion%20\(ch%2014\).jpg)


End file.
